


Liens de famille

by Alecxian



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 times, 5 + 3 Things, 5 + 3 times, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chekov is the son of Spirk, Family Feel, Found Family, M/M, More like 5+3 Things, Pavel Chekov is quarter Vulcan and three quarters Human, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecxian/pseuds/Alecxian
Summary: Les 5 fois où une personne remarque que Chekov ressemble à Kirk et Spock. Et trois fois où les principaux concernés le remarquent aussi.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 9





	Liens de famille

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voilà donc mon premier écrit sur Star Trek. Mon tout premier, pas juste sur ce site, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! 
> 
> Je précise que j'ai fait une multitude de changements, tel que Spock et Nyota ont rompu, avant le début de la mission et c'est du Spirk (Spock/Kirk) mais aussi sur Chekov, qui fini par avoir du sang vulcain dans les veines. Vous trouverez la time line et quelques autres informations non présentes dans le chapitre dans la note de fin ! 
> 
> Je ne vais pas tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

_**1) Une - Nyota.** _

Deux mois après le départ de l'USS enterprise pour une mission de 5 ans, les premiers problèmes surviennent, tout cela grâce à la chance —malchance plutôt,— du célébrissime James T. Kirk. Et bien entendu, tout le travail était tombé sur les épaules du jeune génie Navigateur de 17 ans — bientôt 18 merci bien !— qui se retrouve à être assis sur la chaise du capitaine alors que le capitaine Kirk, le Lieutenant Spock et le timonier Sulu avaient rejoint la délégation diplomatique.

Alors que l'équipe était sur la planète de type M pour un simple entretien avec la famille royale de Bitya dont le but premier est de pouvoir établir une relation amicale entre la planète et Starfleet, mais également pour qu'ils acceptent de rejoindre la Fédération, ou du moins qu'ils pensent à en devenir des alliés. Une mission simple, en soit. Bien que non, malheureusement. James Kirk avait été kidnappé ou arrêté par la famille royale en pensant qu’il leur avait été offert comme potentiel mari à la princesse. Cela avait donc créer un ‘léger’ incident, vu que la princesse était déjà mariée avec l’équivalent du commandant de la flotte spatiale royale qui se trouvait être successeur de son père pour être à la tête du clan, cinquième puissance de la planète. Nul besoin de préciser que la famille et ses amis proches n'acceptait pas cet affront.

Ce qui ramène à ce moment précis où le vaisseau se retrouve en face de deux autres qui ne semblent pas du tout amicaux, si on prends en compte leurs rayons laser qui sont pointés vers L’Enterprise. Ce qui est rassurant, c’est qu’ils n’avaient entamés aucune attaque pour le moment. Mais cela pouvait changer.

“– _Capitaine, une transmission nous est parvenus d’un des vaisseaux ennemis._ ” La chef de la communication, le lieutenant Uruha Nyota, dit sans lever les yeux de son écran. “ _dois-je répondre ?_ ”  
“– _Affirmatif, lieutenant, mais lancez une vérification avant d'accepter. Ils peuvent bien vouloir nous pirater, puis passez la communication sur l’écran._ ” Chekov hoche la tête, même si elle ne semble pas le voir, il regarde ensuite les deux personnes, portant des haut dorés, assises en face de lui. “ _Enseigne Williams, préparez-vous à ouvrir feu s’ils se décident de nous attaquer, et ne visez pas le vaisseau principal, en tous cas pas en premier. Vous, Rodrige, au moindre mouvement ou parole suspectes, levez les protections à 75 %_.”

Les deux Enseigns, aussi tendus que le reste des personnes présentes sur la parcelle de commande, ne firent que hocher la tête à l'ordre donné exactement au moment où l’écran s’allume sur une créature humanoïde avec deux yeux vitreux entièrement vert, des dents pointus et une touffe de cheveux blonde défiants la gravité (signe de fortune, disent-ils sur leur planète). Il s’agissait du commandant de la flotte spatiale Bityivienne, Kraghtr, mari de la princesse Tookiele.

“– _Vous avez ordre de quitter l’espace de Bitya sur le champ, ou votre vaisseau sera détruit._ ” Bien, le commandant ennemis ne semble pas tourner autour du pot.  
“– _Vous êtes en communication avec le capitaine de l’USS Enterprise, vaisseau de Starfleet et membre de la fédération intergalactique._ ” Chekov dis avec une voix ferme et claire, sans quitter la créature des yeux. “ _Non seulement vous capturez notre délégation lors d’une rencontre diplomatique amicale, mais vous osez aussi venir nous menacer ?_ ”

Au mot menace, Rodrige ne tarde pas à lever les protections de l’Enterprise, ce qui était une chance car un premier coup puissant de laser leur est envoyé. Un soupire de soulagement se fait entendre sur l'étendue du pont, la communication fût aussitôt coupé de la part des Bityiviens, après un grognement de rage. Enseign Williams n’attend pas avant de lancer une attaque sur le plus petit vaisseau, prenant de cours leur adversaire, le détruisant au bout de 3 coups bien placés.

“– _Lieutenant Uruha, établissez une communication avec les Bityivien sur la planète, informez-les que s’ils ne nous rendent pas notre équipage, nous nous ferons une joie de leur montrer la puissance maximale que la fédération peut offrir, et qu'aucun membre ne doit arborer la moindre blessure grave. Ni la fédération, ni Starfleet n'ont une grande affection pour ceux qui attaquent ou blessent ceux qui travaillent pour eux._ ”Il ordonne avant de tourner vers les personnes au commandement sur sa gauche. “ _Envoyez un message à l’équipe médicale, qu’ils soient prêts dans la salle du téléporteur pour accueillir au minimum 3 personnes blessés et qu'ils préparent un lit si un des membres de la délégation doit rester à l'infirmerie._ ”

Nyota, se tourne vers Pavel, pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire s'ils ne capitulent pas, et remarque qu’il avait un visage neutre, sans montrer ses émotions, mais elle ne manque pas cette lueur dans son regard. Une lueur qu’elle avait déjà vue dans les yeux du capitaine du vaisseau ; James T. Kirk lui même. Une lueur qui était un parfait mélange entre peur et excitation. Et à ce moment même, elle pensait avoir affaire à une version jeune de Jim Kirk. Elle reprit ses esprits et ne tarde pas à suivre es ordres donnés. Il n’est pas nécessaire de préciser que les Bityiviens ont facilement capitulés et vont non seulement rendre les membres d'équipage, mais aussi signer un traité de paix avec la fédération et acceptent même de la joindre.

_**2) Deux -**_ _ **Sulu**_ :

Hikaru Sulu n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait qualifier de lève-tôt, et ce même si le voir réveillé, assis ou s’entraînant, dans la salle d'entraînement/de combat à 5:45 n’était plus surprenant pour personne. La raison était simple ; il se levait tôt pour pouvoir avoir une tête présentable quand il appellerait, où qu'on l'appelle de chez-lui à 6:00 dans le but de pouvoir parler à son époux, Ben, et réveiller Demora, leur petite fille, ce qui était leur petite routine depuis quelques mois. Il se refusait à la manquer pour une autre raison que s’il est en pleine mission périlleuse et qu’il ne peut les joindre, ou s'il est blessé, et là encore, il allait leur envoyer des messages vocaux.

Aujourd’hui était donc un jour normal ; dans tous les sens du mot. Ils n’avaient pas eu de mission dite dangereuse depuis exactement deux mois, – il le sait, car Kirk ne cesse de se plaindre du manque d’excitation. Après avoir fini son entraînement, il reçut la communication tant attendue et cela lui fit du bien de pouvoir parler avec son époux et réveiller leur fille de 3 ans, qui semblait avoir reçu sa difficulté à se réveiller de lui. Bien qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'elle ait aussi autre chose de sa part puisque leur fille semble avoir hérité tout le reste de sa personnalité de Ben.

Après le coup de fil et une bonne douche, il rejoint la cantine et la trouve, sans surprise, quasiment vide. Seul Spock et le Dr. Boldr –une étrange espèce avec de gros yeux globuleux, et une peau satinée lisse– étaient présents et chacun occupait une table à un bout. Il allait prendre place à une autre table quand les portes s’ouvrirent sur Pavel Chekov, suivi de Kirk ainsi que du Dr. Appellez-moi-Bones-je-vous-tue McCoy, qui était tout aussi irritable qu'à son habitude.

“– _Sulu, bonjour !_ ” Kirk lui offre un sourire très brillant, alors qu'il était une heure matinale. “ _Vous avez bien dormi ? Venez-vous joindre à nous. Venez. Ne vous sentez pas gêné, voyons !_ ”

Il n’attend pas de recevoir une réponse avant de le pousser vers la table où le commandant Spock était assis. Le vulcain ne leur accorde pas plus qu’un hochement de la tête, signifiant qu’il ne les ignorait pas, avant de replonger son regard dans le PADD dans sa main. Kirk souriait toujours puis se mets à parler, et parler, et parler. Sulu pensait que le capitaine parlait beaucoup sur le pont de commandement, car peut-être il s’ennuyait fortement, qu'il voulait connaître les membres de son équipage — il veut effectivement pouvoir faire cela, — ou qu’il était un peu inquiet en cas de crise ou d'attaque ou autre, mais non, il parlait beaucoup de nature. Même s’il n'était pas encore 6 h et demi.

“– _Bon sang, Jim._ ” Dr. McCoy fait sursauter le reste de la table sauf Spock qui ne fait que lever son sourcil comme à son habitude. “ _Comment peux-tu être aussi énergique, aussi tôt le matin ? Je sais pertinemment que tu es resté éveillé très tard et que tu t'es réveillé tôt. Et toi, Chekov, tu n’as même pas 19 ans, tu as besoin de ton sommeil, ne prends pas exemple sur cet imbécile._ ”  
“ – _Docteur. Il n'est pas logique de dénigrer les aptitudes intellectuels du capitaine._ ” Le vulcain déclare avec un sourcil arqué, mais Sulu remarque une lueur dans son regard qui exprime de contrariété peu visible. Que Bones semble créer assez fortement chez certaines personnes. “ _il est vrai que le capitaine et vous-même avec une bonne relation amicale, mais je me dois de vous demander de la laisser de côté et d'agir adéquatement selon votre position. Surtout si vous décidez de le dénigrez ainsi en présence de membres d'équipage. Ils pourraient perdre leur respect pour lui. Ce qui aura un impact négatif sur leur relation et cela va diminuer l’efficacité de travail._ ”  
“– _De quoi j'me mêle._ ” Le docteur grogne dans sa tasse de café avant de regarder le vulcain avec un regard noir qui ne lui fit rien, visiblement, il ne laisse pas à son ami le temps de parler, pour les calmer, visiblement. Ce qui ne marche généralement pas. “ _Je ne le critiquerais pas s’il n'agissait pas comme un idiot ! Ne me lancez pas ce regard, Mr. Spock, je pourrais toujours vous mettre en repos forcé. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas assez non plus. Vous m'énervez. Je monte dans mon sanctuaire. Ne venez pas me déranger ou je m'occupe de vous._ ”

Sulu avait regardé la scène avec grand amusement — la plus part des discussions entre McCoy et Spock sont assez drôles à regarder,— tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Il remarque que Kirk semblait plus attiré par sa nourriture que par ce que son meilleur ami slash CMO et son copilote — quelle que soit leur réelle relation, — faisait après qu'ils l'aient ignorés deux fois. Sulu ne manque pas le message caché de Bones, qui leur demande de prendre soin d'eux mêmes et de ne surtout pas se mettre en danger, ce qui va les obliger à aller vers le 'sanctuaire' du chef médical. 

“– _Capitaine,_ ” la voix de Spock semble porter une certaine touche d'exaspération, ce qui est illogique si vous demandez à un Vulcain. “ _Vous semblez fatigué. Autant que je trouve les méthodes du Dr. McCoy peu conventionnels, le docteur ne veut que votre bien être. De plus, il est de mon devoir de vous faire part de mes propres inquiétudes concernant votre efficacité au travail. Il serait plus avantageux pour vous de vous reposer pendant le temps nécessaire selon votre corps. Mr. Chekov. Votre corps, bien qu'assez développé, ne semble pas avoir fini sa croissance. De ce fait, il est en mon devoir de vous demander de prendre soin de vous, pour ne pas risquer le moindre endommagement permanent sur votre personne et que votre négligence ne mette pas les autres membres en danger._ ”

Le Vulcain tourne son regard vers le plus jeune membre d'équipage, assis à côté du capitaine, qui ne fait que hocher la tête avant de retourner sur ce qu'il faisait auparavant, les joues légèrement colorées comme s'il avait apprécié les mots qu'il avait reçu. Le timonier ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Si Spock lui avait fait ces remarques, il se serait senti vexé ET incompétent, vu que le Vulcain leur dit clairement qu'ils mettent en danger l'équipage en agissant ainsi, ce qui est est peut-être vrai. Pourtant, ni Kirk ni Chekov ne semblaient être particulièrement vexé ou en colère face aux insinuations du Vulcain. Comme s'ils avaient compris d'autres mots que ce qu'il avait compris lui-même. Cette perspective le rends assez curieux. Ont-ils acquis un dictionnaire spécial pour Spock ou les Vulcans dont il n'a pas entendu parler ?

Pavel était occupé à lire quelque chose sur son PADD, de la même manière que Spock à leur arrivée. Ils avaient étonnamment la même expression sur leurs visages. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le nez légèrement plissé et leurs yeux allant frénétiquement de ligne à ligne sur le petit dispositif entre leurs doigts, collés à l’écran. Tout en ramenant une cuillère pleine jusqu'à leur bouche, sans faire la moindre tache ni faire tomber quoi que ce soit. Chekov avait aussi tendance à courber le coin de ses lèvres vers le haut en lisant, ce qui le différencie du demi Vulcain, — ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux marron clair représentent clairement la plus grande différence entre eux — mais cela était pareil a ce que James Kirk fait en lisant, surtout quand il est vraiment concentré sur sa lecture, Sulu l'avait vu faire la même chose sur le pont. Le capitaine lance un regard vers le Vulcain puis mets sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Navigateur, comme pour le rassurer ou quoi que se soit de semblable, avant de revenir vers sa nourriture. Cela semblait avoir un effet possitif, car la lueur dans le regard du jeune navigateur était plus brillante. La main de kirk ne quitte pas son épaule un moment avant qu'il ne commence à diriger sa main vers l'arrière de sa tête, vers ses cheveux pour être exact, pour les caresser. Pavel semble apprécier, car son sourire s'intensifie.

Sulu se sentait gêné en étant assis avec eux. Il avait l'impression qu'il envahissait un moment intime entre parents et enfants, ce sentiment est vraiment désagréable. De plus, il était fâché contre lui-même car n'avait pas remarqué avant ce qui était sous son nez depuis le début de leur missions. Pourtant, il se considérait comme étant un bon observateur. Il avait souvent observé les trois et avait remarqué de nombreuses de leurs actions qui, en les ayant vu de cette manière, montrait une bonne part de ressemblance entre eux. Il aurait dû le remarquer avant, ou juste penser à comparer les actions des membres de l'équipe Alpha principal du pont. il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. 

Il finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis se lève de table dès qu'il fini en leur offrant un rapide 'à plus tard'. Il se retourne une dernière fois pour les regarder avant de quitter la cantine. Il eu droit à une image d'une famille étrange et atypique mais qui, contre toute attente, formait un bon mélange. Il vit que Spock et Chekov mangeaient encore en lissant leurs PADD tandis que Kirk, qui était assis en face des deux, parlait en utilisant ses mains pour faire de gros gestes. les deux autres ne semblaient pas accorder beaucoup d'attentions à ses mots, du moins pour Spock. Mais dès qu'une information particulièrement intéressante, fausse ou étrange lui parvenait aux oreilles, celui-ci parlait, ou il ajoutait des faits sur le sujet de la conversation. tandis que Chekov discutait de n'importe quel sujet qui l’intéressait avec autant de zèle avec Kirk. Hikaru remarque que les yeux de Spock s'illuminent parfois pendant leur conversation, mais qu'ils brillaient d'avantage quand Kirk et Chekov parlaient d'un sujet particulièrement intéressant. Ce qui rend les deux hommes heureux et ils semblaient lui partager leurs bonheur, ou peut-être les voir être heureux rendait Spock heureux. 

Hikaru se demandait encore et toujours comment il avait fait pour manquer cela avant. Ils n'essaient même pas de se cacher. C'était comme si c'était comme ça que les choses auraient toujours dû être.

_**3) Trois - Bones**_ :

l'Enterprise avait essuyé des dégâts grave suite à une intégration avec un vaisseau Romulien, visiblement peu enclin à user de pacifisme, dans la zone neutre, près de Deneva. De ce fait, ils avaient dû enclencher une bataille. Qui fut une bataille sans effusion de sang car les Romuliens ont vite prit la fuite, mais pas avant d'avoir bien endommagé le vaisseau et avoir presque détruit la grande partie des réacteurs de distorsion, au plus grand désarroi de Scotty. Probablement pour ne pas se faire suivre. L'infirmerie était, naturellement, bondée et Leonard McCoy, connu de tous sous le surnom Bones, sautait d'un patient à l'autre en grognant et en réprimandant les infirmiers qui ne faisaient pas du bon boulot et il les renvoyaient de manière peu aimable. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des incompétents et les blessés ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attendre pour une personne qui ne sache pas ce qu'elle doit faire pour les soigner efficacement.

Il grognait plusieurs minutes sur des idiots qu'on lui avait donnés — il est vrai que pas tous sont des incapables, mais la pluspart le sont — tout en continuant à travailler sur les patients. Il s'occupait de l'enseigne Giotto, un des membres de la sécurité, quand les portes s'ouvrent sur les infirmiers Aran kyros et Ismaël Jenkins, qui avaient êtes envoyés aux ailes Sud et nord-est de l'entreprise qui étaient, et de loin, les zones les plus touchées. En arrivant Jenkins regarda autour de lui, observant les patients. Un froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un qui aurait dû être ici en tant que patient. Bones eu un mauvais pressentiment et il savait qu'à la fin de son service il aurait besoin d'un grand verre de whisky ou de quelque chose de plus fort.

“– _Docteur, vous avez fini d'ausculter le capitaine ?_ ” Il demande, mais en vu du regard qu'il recevait dudit médecin, la réponse était claire. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avant d'expliquer, craignant la colère du médecin. “ _Il patrouillait dans la zone Sud ce matin et à probablement été blessé dans l'attaque. je vous ai envoyé le capitaine dès que je l'ai trouvé là-bas, je le jure. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre car il restait encore beaucoup de personnes qui avaient besoin de mon aide._ ”

Bones lâche un soupire, se disant qu'il allait plutôt avoir besoin de trois verres. l'infirmier Kyros reste un petit moment silencieux et Bones était certain qu'il allait lui apporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Parce que quand y avait-t-il un moment avec un unique problème quand cela concernait James T. Kirk ou l'Enterprise ? il le fixe intensément, ce qui le fait parler. 

“– _Je crois que le capitaine n'est pas le seul à s'être défilé._ ” Il dit avec un soupire. “ _J'ai pu visionner les vidéos-surveillances de l'aile Nord-est et j'ai non seulement vu Mr. Spock, qui travailler dans le laboratoire, mais aussi l'enseigne Chekov. Visiblement ils ne- docteur, où allez vous ?_ ”

Ledit docteur ne répond pas, la réponse était assez évidente, il prit avec lui trois aiguilles. Pleines. Et il se dirige vers le pont du vaisseau, prêt à sermonner le capitaine – ce qui n'est plus surprenant, – mais aussi Spock et Chekov. La prochaine fois ça va être Sulu, Scotty, puis Nyota ou encore Janice et enfin tout l'équipage va finir par agir de la sorte, et puis quoi encore, comme s'il allait les laisser faire !

Toutes les personnes sur son chemin se poussent quand il se rapproche d'eux, une sorte d'aura maléfique semble l'entourer et tous savaient que comme il est comme ça, le docteur était très dangereux. Il ne tarde pas à arriver sur le pont et certains des membres jettent des regards désolés vers le capitaine, tout le monde savait déjà que le Chef Médical était venu pour le chercher, mais aucun ne savait qu'il était également venu pour deux autres personnes.

“– _Que croyez-vous faire ?_ ” Il regardait Kirk, mais lance des regards enflammés vers Spock et Chekov. “ _L'ordre était simple. Toute personne présente dans les ailes touchés devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Bon sang! Tu as donné les ordres toi-même, James Kirk, tu dois montrer le bon exemple. Et vous, Spock et Chekov ! Vous-_ ”

“– _Docteur, je ne présente aucun problème physique lié à l'attaque qui a eu lieu contre la zone Nord-est où le laboratoire, que j'occupais à ce moment-là, se trouve. Le laboratoire en lui-même n'as essuyé aucun dégât due au choc."_ Spock fit doucement d'un ton neutre. _"De plus, je dois vous rappeler que je suis Vulcain et que nous sommes plus forts et plus résistants que les humains, et nous demandons moins de temps de guérison qu'eux._ ” Spock le regarde ensuite, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion. “ _De ce fait, il était inutile pour que me présente à l'infirmerie si je juge mon état de santé adéquat ce qui me permettait de continuer mon travail. Il était bien plus logique que je prenne mon poste sur le pont et essaie de trouver des solutions efficaces pour nous sortir de la zone au cas où l'ennemi décide de revenir et d'attaquer. Cependant, il semble que le capitaine ait visiblement négligé de nous informer qu'il était présent dans l'aile la plus endommagée. Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que le capitaine travaille avec une efficacité maximale, et je-_ ”

Bones passe sa main sur son visage en priant silencieusement pour ne pas attaquer le Vulcain et avoir une multitude de paperasse à remplir plus tard. Il regarde ensuite l'être aux oreilles pointues et au sang vert puis le capitaine et enfin Chekov.

“– _Vous avez exactement dix minutes pour descendre à l'infirmerie._ ” Il dit cela avec un ton bien trop calme, et même Kirk semblait savoir qu'il ne devait pas l'énerver d'avantage. “ _Sulu vous prenez la barre. Je vais envoyer des remplaçants si leurs états ne leurs permets pas de revenir dans la prochaine heure. Et la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Ce message s'adresse à tout le monde._ ”

Il quitte la parcelle en lançant un ‘dix minutes sans une de plus’ et tout le monde regarde Spock, Kirk et Chekov avec une certaine pitié. Le docteur était effrayant quand il était énervé. Et ni Jim ni Pavel n'allaient contredire cela; Jim connaissait Bones et il connaissait les dégâts que ses piqûres peuvent causer. Pavel et d'autres personnes également, semble-t-il.

Après presque dix minutes les trois se retrouvent dans le bureau de consultation et avaient êtes mis sur les lits en attendant l'arrivée du docteur McCoy, qui était occupé avec un autre patient. Ils avaient reçu les regardais noirs de la part de prèsque tous les infirmiers présents. Christine Chapel avait l'aire d'être plus exaspérée qu'autre chose. 

Quand le Dr. McCoy entre dans la chambre, il regarde Chekov et Kirk, qui fessaient face à la porte et reçu un choquent en les voyant. Chekov était à moitié couché sur le lit, son oreiller calé contre le mur et son dos, avec une moue bien prononcé sur le visage, et avait l'oreiller du lit donné à Kirk bien serré contre son torse. Jim était assis sur le lit occupé par le plus jeune membre de l'équipage, et semblait lui parler pour le calmer tout en ayant sa main sur son genou. Spock était debout, adossé au mur avec les bras croisés et fixait la porte, sûrement perdu dans sa tête de Goblin, mais avec sa façon de se tenir, on dirait qu'il défiait toute personne qui entrerait dans la pièce dans le but de briser le moment entre Kirk et Chekov, ou à les déranger — plutôt à faire quoi que ce soit, vraiment, les concernant..

À ce moment, Bones comprenait ce que voulaient dire Sulu, Scotty et Nyota lors des repas, car ils parlaient énormément de cette famille atypique, en échangeant leurs petites notes par rapport à leurs observations ou de ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre. Ils avaient même décidés de donner leur propre vision sur ce qu'ils ignoraient, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on à rien à faire. On dirait vraiment une famille, avec Pavel — il devait bien commencer à dire son nom vu que Jim était son agaçant petit frère et si Pavel était le fils de ce frère alors cela fait de lui son oncle. Oncle dont le but est de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas comme ses parents, merci bien !— comme fils unique, et Jim et Spock comme pères, et de sacrés pères, très protecteurs et visiblement trop intelligent pour lui, même s'il ne le leur dirait jamais.

Son visage s'adoucit à cette vision avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aborder un visage irrité face à leurs actions. Il avait une certaine réputation à garder, tout de même. Il allait également leur passer un sacré savon ; si Jim et le Goblin jouent les parents de Pavel, ils doivent commencer à agir comme tel et à lui montrer le bon exemple.

 _ **4) Quatre - Scotty**_ :

Montgomery Scott, Scotty, était un génie comme on n'en avait pas vu avant. Il avait réussi à créer la formule de téléportation transdistorsionnelle — même si sa première tentative avait été un véritable échec, et il ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu ce beagle de malheur, voyez-vous cette bête adorait venir lui voler ses affaires ou marquer son territoire dans sa cabine, — et il savait qu'il était doué.

Scotty aimait la boisson et il aimait aussi l'Enterprise, bien qu'il appréciait le plus pouvoir la réparer, mais également son équipage. Il aimait beaucoup aussi passer du temps et jouer avec eux, quand la situation le permettait. Voyez-vous, avec James Kirk comme capitaine, il avait peu de temps pour se reposer bien longtemps, car il semble que le blond attire les klingons, des Romuliens ou toute autre espèce qui semblent avoir un penchant pour les menaces, les mises à mort et les attaques. Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul responsable ; C'est fou combien de fois il avait dû réparer les dégâts causés par l'équipage qui voulait soit faire une expérience ou inventer un nouveau type de module de course dans la discrétion de leur cabine, bien que ça fini toujours mal.

Aujourd'hui ? Il était vraiment très chanceux. Il avait fini son travail, et le vaisseau n'avait subi aucun dégât majeur qu'il se devait de réparer en sa qualité de chef ingénieur. Il pouvait donc se reposer, et il se décide de rester dans la salle de repos, où semble se trouver quelques membres de la team A; Kirk, Spock, Nyota, Pavel et Bones. Keenser avait décidé d'aller faire autre chose. Scotty l'avait laissé faire en le prévenant que s'il manquait la moindre petite pièce, ou s'il provoque le moindre incident, il allait avoir sa peau pour de vrai cette fois. Bien entendu, son ami avait grogné un ‘mais bien sûr’ avant de partir.

En arrivant dans la salle, il trouve Nyota qui discute avec l'infirmière Christine Chapel et Janice Rand, assises sur le canapé rouge cerise. Bones était assis sur le fauteuil, juste à côté du bar, et il avait un verre d'un liquide vert que Scotty trouvait assez attirant. Il remarque ensuite Kirk qui venait de perdre un match d'échec contre Spock et l'Écossais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant. Il alla se servir un verre du breuvage vert, après avoir salué tout le monde. Puis alla regarder Pavel se mettre contre Spock, au jeu d'échecs 2D. Il aimait bien voir les gens essayer de vaincre un Vulcain à un jeu de stratégie et de logistique.

En arrivant, il trouve la partie déjà entamé entre le russe et le Vulcain, et sans grande surprise, le Vulcain l'emporte. Mais visiblement, le plus jeune ne s'avouait pas vaincu; il demande une revanche. Ce que Spock lui offre.

Scotty se mit à côté du capitaine, et regarde le match sans parler. Les pièces bougeaient bien trop rapidement à son goût, chacun des deux ne mettait qu'une à deux seconde avant de faire bouger une de ses pièces. Chekov avait déjà perdu une tour, la moitié de ses pions et un cavalier, mais Spock avait perdu un cavalier, un fou et quatre pions, ce qui était au moins 67% plus qu'avec les autres personnes qui le défiait. Kirk semblait tendu et regardait chaque mouvement avec un grand intérêt que Scotty trouve cela étrange, avant de voir toute cette mauvaise onde s'envoler comme par magie, et de voir un sourire sur le visage de Jim. Il allait lui demander pourquoi quand une voix le coupe.

“– _Échec et mat._ ” Pavel regarde Spock droit dans les yeux.

Le Vulcain semblait assez surpris, comme Scotty et la moitié des gens présentes dans la pièce. Pavel venait de gagner la partie d'échecs en moins de 15 minutes — jusqu'à maintenant, seul Jim avait réussi cet exploit. Spock ne parle pas, il regarde l'échiquier avec grande intérêt avant qu'il ne semble comprendre quelque chose.

“– _Tu as sacrifié tes pièces intentionnellement._ ” Ceci était une constatation, et non une question. Pavel le savait, il ne répond donc pas. “ _Tu as joué à la manière de Jim, de manière désordonné et illogique, pour m'induire en erreur et me désorienter, alors que tu savais exactement ce que tu devais faire. C'était ingénieux, et j'aurais dû prévoir cela._ ”

Pavel ne répond toujours pas, mais un léger sourire se forme sur son visage et ses joies deviennent légèrement plus rosés que d'habitude. Scotty était surpris d'entendre Spock féliciter, à sa manière un peu étrange, une autre personne. Il avait toujours pensé que seul Jim avait droit de jouir de ce plaisir. I c'était gouré.

Scotty savait qu'il était intelligent ; son QI était de 164, mais il se demandait combien pouvait avoir Chekov. Avait-il une intelligence aussi supérieur que celle des vulcains ? Car il avait réussi à en surprendre un avec ruse, et non grâce à un raisonnement illogique. L'écossais laisse ensuite Kirk et Chekov jouer au Weiqi, ou jeu de Go, alors qu'il alla se réserve un autre verre. Et en passant à côté de Bones, qui semble un peu bourré, il l'entend parler de ‘Famille étrange’ en regardant Kirk, Spock et Chekov, avec un sourire affectueux sur le visage — oui, oui, affectueux. Bones. il croyait avoir déjà sucombé aux effets de la boissons.— Il se demande ensuite si Chekov n'a pas de lien avec Kirk ou Spock, ou les deux même. Peut-être qu'il allait croire à la théorie du complot qui circule dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Chekov serait le fils de Kirk et de Spock.

Tout compte fait, il s'en fiche, car leur petite team ? Ils étaient déjà une famille, et il est définitivement l'oncle un peu fou mais génial qui laisse les enfants jouer avec des outils de bricolage et fabriquer des réacteurs. D'ailleurs, il devait peut-être voir si Pavel voudrait s'exercer sur la réparation des réacteurs un jour, avec Kirk, ou Spock, ou les deux. Ça pourrait être drôle de voir son ami en mode parent inquiet et protecteur. Ou cela serait Spock ? Il devait peut-être commencer a parer les mises pour les prochains pari à venir. Ces trois là vont surement ramener un bon petit paquet. 

_**5) Cinque - cupcake (**Hendorff **)**_ :

S'il y a trois ans on avait informé Silvain Hendorff qu'il marcherait au côté de Jim Kirk, le petit merdeux qu'il avait rencontré dans ce bar minable au fin fond d'Iowa, à bord du vaisseau qu'il dirige, en allant vers la salle d'entraînement tout en discutant avec lui et rigolant, il aurait sûrement frappé la personne ou l'aurait testé pour voir si elle n'avait rien fumée.

Pourtant le voilà, après 3 ans à passer ensemble comme équipage à bord de l'Enterprise avec Kirk à son commandement, leur relation avait évolué en bien ; Kirk était toujours un crétin et un petit merdeux, mais il était le capitaine crétin de leur vaisseau et si on le critique, on critique la totalité de l'équipage. Mauvaise idée.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose à l'encontre du capitaine quand des bruits de dispute les attirent. Ils se regardent avant de se hâter vers la source du bruit.

En arrivant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir êtes attirés par la dispute entre un nouvel enseigne et sa petite amie scientifique et son ami scientifique, tous deux présents sur l'entreprise depuis son départ il y a trois ans, de la terre pour sa mission de 5 ans. Chekov et Spock étaient présents eux aussi et aucun des deux ne semblaient content à cet instant.

L'enseign, Mitch Gregory, semblait se disputer avec son ami Casey Astra, au sujet de sa petite amie qui l'avait quitté à cause de lui, semble-t-il. Du moins de ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre des mots utilisés. La petite amie de Gregory, Sarah Woll, semble tétanisé et Astra se mettait entre elle et Gregory, comme pour la protéger. Ce comportement était assez inquiétant. Gregory ne semble pas aimer cela, car ses actions deviennent plus agressives et il essaie de tirer la pauvre femme avec force, alors qu'Astra le pousse en essayant de dégager la pauvre jeune femme.

Alors que Kirk et Hendorff allaient s'interposer, ce que lâche Gregory les figé sur place. Il venait de traiter cette pauvre femme de prostitué en donnant des raisons et d'autre choses qu'un homme bien éduqué ne devrait pas dire à une femme ou sur une femme, surtout si ce qu'il avait dit sur elle enceinte était véridique. Cela met en colère Astra –merde, cela mets en colère Hendorff, Kirk, Chekov, et même Spock.– qui se jette sur lui, mais une autre personne fût plus rapide.

Chekov venait de casser la mâchoire de l'Enseign, en vu du craquement sonore qui se répand à travers le couloir, en lui donnant un bon crochet du droit. Gregory était en colère, très en colère et il se jette sur le navigateur. Mais à ce moment-là, Spock intervient, ses yeux semblaient lancer des flammes. Hendorff ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, du moins, une seule fois ; quand un groupe avait essayé de sacrifier Kirk pour l'offrir comme vierge a un de leurs dieux.

“– _Je vous conseille de vous calmer, enseigne, avant que je ne me décide de réellement briser votre mâchoire et vous empêcher de pouvoir parler un long moment.”_ La menace n'était même pas masquée. C'est tout sauf vulcain ça. _“Vous allez être mis sous suspension, et vous serez transporté en dehors du vaisseau demain au matin. Nous laisserons à l'amiralité le soin de vous trouver un bon châtiment, et que vous n'approchez plus de Miss Will ou de Mr. Astra._ ”  
“– _Et lui alors ?_ ” Il grogne en pointant Chekov du doigt. “ _Il m'a cassé la mâchoire._ ”  
“– _Je n'ai rien vu._ ” fit Spock, choquant tout le monde “ _Mis à part Mr Astra qui protégeait Miss Woll de la colère et de la violence de son petit ami, qui soit visiblement la battre, en vue des marques qu'elle tente de masquer de sus son dos et de son comportement vis-à-vis de vous. Avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit ?_ ”

Spock demande en regardant les autres, qui secouent la tête sans dire un mot. Tous surpris. Hendorff sort de sa stupeur en premier puis vient vers Gregory avec un air menaçant, étant chef de la sécurité, il était de son devoir de s'occuper de cet homme.

“– _Veuillez me suivre, Gregory._ ” Il se tourne ensuite vers Kirk “ _Capitaine, j'enverrai moi-même un message à Starfleet après avoir pris cet homme dans ses quartiers et le mettre à l'arrêt._ ”

Ensuite, il part en pensant au comportement très protecteurs du Vulcain, et de Kirk qui était prêt à sauter sur Greglory pour le fracasser. Il comprenait qu'il le soit avec Kirk, les deux semblent encore tourner autour du pot pour leur relation. Mais ce comportement, il l'avait déjà vu, avant; des parents vulcains qui protègent leurs enfants. Donc, Spock voit Chekov comme son fils ? Il allait peut-être gagner une des mises, tout de même !

\----

 _ **+1) Plus un - Spock**_ :

Spock avait une sensation étrange de tristesse, ce qui était étrange. D'un, il n’était pas triste et n’avait aucune raison valable à l’être. De deux, même s’il était triste, et il ne l'est pas, il aurait pu facilement gérer ce sentiment jusqu'à le faire partir mais il trouvait cela assez difficile et cela avait légèrement déteint sur ses performances. Il avait perdu 6.5 d’efficacité, ce qui était considérable ! Il trouvait ce sentiment un brin irritant, mais pas dans le sens où il se trouvait être agacé de le ressentir, un peu si tout de même, mais plutôt agacé de la cause de ce sentiment. Il allait donc avoir besoin d’une plus longue période de méditation, de ce fait, il devait annuler sa partie d'échecs avec Jim qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Cela n'adoucissait pas son humeur.

Après la fin de son service et la prise de la relève de l'équipe B, il se dirige vers ses quartiers quand il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Jim de l'annulation de leur rendez-vous. Il se dirige donc vers ses quartiers, bien que les deux soient proches, il frappé à la porte et attend que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Jim portant un simple pantalon de survêtement gris foncé, et une serviette dans les mains, allant sûrement prendre une douche. Il semble surpris de voir Spock en face de lui.

“– _Spock ? Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir maintenant, sinon je me serais mieux présenté._ ” Il le regarde avant d'ajouter rapidement, “ _Entre, je mets juste mon pull, et on pourra voir qui est le meilleur._ ”  
“– _Capitaine._ ” Il se stopper en recevant ce regard de James Kirk, qui le fait réagir de manière illogique et qui le pousse à se corriger de lui-même. “ _Jim. Je me dois de t'informer que je ne pourrai participer à notre entretien et te propose de le regarder à une date ultérieure. Peut-être demain, si possible._ ”  
“– _Oh._ ” La voix de Jim ne plaît pas au Vulcain, “ _Pas de problème. Par contre, demain, je ne pourrais pas, mais peut-être une autre fois, ne t'en fait pas, nous avons encore plusieurs chances de pouvoir partager un combat d'échecs, puis ce n'est qu'une partie d'échecs, non._ ”

Spock ne fait que hocher la tête, même si quelque chose au fond de lui semble vouloir crier que non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple partie d'échecs et qu'il souhaite faire un match avec Kirk, en tête-à-tête, sans les autres autour d'eux. Il est fortement enclin à rayer son temps additionnel de méditation pour effectuer une partie d'échecs avec le blond. Mais Jim était plus rapide que lui pour trouver les mots.

“– _Alors, bonne nuit Spock, et ne veille pas tard avec ce que tu as à faire._ ” Il lui offre un sourire étrange, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux “ _Je sais, je sais ; les vulcains n'ont pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains, mais il n'empêche qu'ils en aient besoin tout de même et il se trouve que tu es à moitié humain aussi. Bonne nuit._ ”  
“– _Bonne nuit, Jim._ ” cela fût tout ce qu'il avait été parvenu à sortir.

Après que Jim ait fermé ses portes, quand Spock avait le dos tourné. Le Vulcain ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa chambre, cela était fait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait revenir sur ses mots ni même mentir; cela serait irrationnel, surtout qu'il semble avoir bien besoin de cette méditation.

Une fois que Spock avait rejoint sa chambre, il avait directement tout préparé ; les bougies, sa robe de méditation et avait réglé son ordinateur pour ne laisser entrer personne sauf le capitaine et Bones, en cas d'urgences. Après cela, il se place en position et se laisse guider dans son esprit. Et il sentait directement que quelque chose clochait, du moins, que quelque chose avait changé, et étrangement, il semble valoriser ce changement.

Il laisse son esprit le porter là où il veut, en premier lieu, pour se sentir plus serein – effectivement, ce genre d'exercice l'aide à se canaliser plus et à ce calmer – avant de suivre les échos de ce changement. Il ne tarde pas à arriver vers la zone de ses liens, où il trouve, en premier lieu deux chemins ; un premier simple pavé de marbre, claire et net, avec une porte bien fermée. Son père. Le second est 'mort' pourtant, il y ressent de la vie ; des rires, de la joie, de l'amour et de la tendresse grâce aux résidus de fleurs et de plantes et au chemin menant à un grand arbre qui ne donne plus, mais qui reste pourtant là. Le lien de sa mère. Il reste là à contempler les deux chemins avant de se détourner, il voit un chemin qui ressemble à celui de son père, tout aussi fermé ; T'pau, la matriarche de son clan. Il ne reste pas longtemps avant de continuer son chemin et tombe sur son lien avec T'pring qu'il trouve, avec grande surprise détruit, réduit en poussière – pas parce qu'il était détruit, ils n'harboraient aucun sentiment positif l'un Nevers l'autre, mais bien parce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti les effets négatifs de la destruction d'un lien. Il sent ensuite son esprit le guider vers un coin reculé, qu'il ne voyait que difficilement, à cause d'un brouillard.

Il tombe, non pas sur un nouveau lien, mais bien sûr deux qui sont liés entre eux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour avoir ces liens, il ne les avais pas créer ! Il se décide à aller vers le premier et l'examine. En touchant la porte forgé d'une couleur doré, il savait instantanément avec qui le lien était formé. James Kirk.

En posant ses doigts sur le métal nombre, le portail s'ouvre de manière élégante. Il pose son pied sur le pavé et y pénètre. Il se retrouve devant une énorme clairière ensoleillé de toute part arborant une infinité de couleurs différentes, avec plusieurs types de fleurs et de plantes disposées, mais qui sont entourés par un nuage de ronces grisâtre, comme pour protéger du monde extérieur ; il ne pouvait pas avancer plus. En se retournant, il tombe sur un jeune garçon à peine âgé de 11 ans, avec des cheveux aussi blonds que des épis de blé et des yeux bleus qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où ; cet enfant était Jim kirk. L'enfant semble triste et surtout, blessé, et ce n'était pas des blessures de bagarre entre enfants, plutôt des blessures infligées par un homme d'âge mûr et bien plus fort que Jim. Spock n'aime pas cela, voir, il détestait à un niveau et tout ce qu'il voulait était de protéger Jim et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le faire. Le jeune Jim avait une tête triste puis soudain un sourire énorme se forme sur son visage et Spock était surpris de ce soudain changement jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon ne parle.

“– _Tu es revenu, Spock._ ”

Spock était encore plus surpris et allait répondre quand une voix d'enfant, la sienne, de quand il était encore enfant, ne se fasse entendre de derrière lui.

“– _Je te l'avais promis, Jim et les vulcains ne mentent jamais._ ” Le jeune Spock avait un visage neutre, mais Spock voyait les sentiments sur ce visage qu'il connaissait comme la paume de sa main ; il ressentait les sentiments de ce jeune Spock. Sa jeune version le traverse comme s'il n'était que du vent, invisible, avant de venir prendre la main de Jim dans la sienne. “ _Je serais toujours là pour toi. T'hy'la._ ”

Les deux partirent en laissant un Spock tétanisé sur le seuil de la porte, les regardant partir alors que les ronces leur font un chemin vers une forêt avec une rivière.

 ** _T'hy'la_**. Jim était son t'hy'la ! S'il avait été humain, il se serait sûrement évanoui. Mais il est Vulcain et il peut se contenir. Il se tourne quand il vit que le chemin de son lien avec son T'hy'la menait vers le deuxième lien, et que la porte était grande ouverte. Il prit donc le chemin et se retrouve dans un champ avec un tapis de fleurs ; orchidées blanches, quelques blues, quelques Ancolie bleu, de l'absinthe caché par de la violette, de la primevère blanche et bleue et de la freesia rouge et quelques fleurs de myosotis. Spock voyait d'autres plantes, mais il ne parvient pas à les distinguer. Il entend ensuite un pleur, et se tourne, voyant que c'est le jeune Jim. Peut-être que ce lien vient avec la famille de Jim, peut-être son frère ou sa mère.

C'est un enfant, plus jeune que le jeune Jim de quelques années, il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans, et il semble être perdu. Spock connaissait cet enfant, mais il ne savait pas d'où, il le regarde alors qu'il est intelligible qu'il est invisible aux yeux des personnes vivantes dans ces deux liens quand il vit une autre version de Jim venir vers le petit, avec un air de soulagement qu'il ressentait également sans le savoir où de comprendre d'où cela venait.

“– _Pavel. Tu es là ! Nous t'avons cherché partout. Ne refais plus jamais ça, on a cru t'avoir perdu_.”

L'enfant était donc Pavel Chekov ? Pourquoi… comment… mais que se passe-t-il ici. Spock se le demande, alors que cet esprit est censé être le sien.

Il regarde Jim caresser le dos du petit garçon avec tendresse et cette vision le fit se sentir étrange, comme s'il appréciait énormément cela, que cela le rendait toute chose. Le duo ne tarde pas à se faire rejoindre par une autre version de Spock – franchement, Spock aurait pu s'en douter tout de même !– qui était tout aussi soulagé que le jeune homme blond. Il vient se mettre à côté et en le voyant, Pavel ne peut s'empêcher de lui tendre la main, ce que le Spock de l'esprit du véritable Spock, ne met pas longtemps à l'attraper avec sa propre main. Spock sentait le soulagement et le lien unissant cette famille.

Une famille.

Voilà ce qu'ils sont et le lien qui l'unit avec Pavel était le même qu'il avait avec son père, avec lui dans le rôle du père.

Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait ces sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin; sûrement de Jim ou Pavel, ou les deux, avaient ressentis une grande tristesse qu'il l'avait ressenti lui-même et envoyant les deux, son T'hy'la jeune et le pauvre petit enfant qui ne voulait pas se séparer de ses parents, il se sentait énervé face à ce qui avait pu blessée ou rendre triste un des deux, ou les deux. Si une personne en avait été la cause, qu'elle se prépare à recevoir la colère d'un vulcain à qui on avait fait du mal aux gens qu'il aime; son T'hy'la et son sa-fu. 

_**+2) Plus deux - Kirk**_ :

James Kirk était couché sur un des lits d'infirmerie, ordre du médecin après qu'il ait été éjecté d'un des couloirs après une attaque assez puissante qui avait causé le déboîtement de son épaule et il avait aussi eu droit à trois côtes cassés. Il est assigné à rester à l'infirmerie, car il avait – sans grande surprise, – essayé de reprendre le travail après avoir essuyé la moitié du couloir avec son dos et le côté droit de son corps. Il était obligé de rester ici encore une nuit, sur deux semaines, non seulement par ordre de Bones, mais aussi celui de Spock, ce traître.

Jim avait les yeux fermés quand il entend les portes s'ouvrir. Il ne les ouvrent pas, se décidant à bouder les responsables de son séjour ici et leur offrant le silence également. En laissant croire qu'il dormait, il entendait tout ce que Christine Chapel et les infirmiers Jenkins – à qui il en veut pour cette situation, aussi !–, Estevan Frame et Hugo Van Leigh.

“– _Vous avez entendu la rumeur qui circule ?_ ” Fit VanLeigh en prenant place sur une chaise vu le bruit, et vue de son exclamation, il reçut plusieurs réponses négatives. “ _Les membres en parlent depuis déjà une semaine au moins ; on pense que Pavel Chekov est le fils caché du capitaine et du lieutenant Spock._ ”  
“– _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hugo !_ ” Frame lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule, comme à son habitude. “ _Le capitaine et Mr. Spock sont trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant de 18 ans._ ”  
“– _Evan a raison._ ” Rajoute Ismaël avant de soupirer “ _Par contre, le petit ressemble beaucoup au capitaine._ ”

Quand les trois autres hommes se montrent d'accord, Kirk se sentait gêné. Pavel ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Le petit était un véritable génie ; il avait à peine 18 ans quand il avait intégré l'entreprise. Il était à la fois un bon Navigateur, mais aussi un excellent ingénieur –un peu éparpillé, mais ça allait, – et il savait se battre. En plus, il semble qu'il ne fasse pas sur de gaffes que lui. Ils ne pouvaient être semblables. Et visiblement, Christine était ce son avi, même si cela blesse légèrement.

“– _Pavel n'est pas James._ ” Elle fit avec une voix claire, elle ajoute ensuite, quand les garçons se taisent “ _Il est vrai que la théorie sur le fait que Pavel soit le fils de James et Spock soit absurde, du moins, il n'est pas leur fils biologique._ ”

Elle sirote bruyamment son thé, camomille, gingembre et miel, son habituel. Jim aimait bien cette boisson. Elle regarde ensuite ses trois collègues qui attendent des prochaines paroles.

“– _Pavel pourrait passer pour le fils de James et de Spock facilement, c'est vrai. Il ressemble assez à James physiquement, avec les cheveux clairs et les yeux clairs, allant vers le marron, ce qui nous mène vers Spock._ ” Elle soupire un peu, comme si ces idiots l'exaspérent, et ils doivent surement le faire. “ _Question mentalité, il est un parfait mélange des deux. Si vous observez bien, vous verrez cela ; comme le fait que Pavel est allergique aux amandes, et qu'il coupe les croûtons de son pain de mie pour les manger avec ses œufs, exactement comme le fait James, ou le fait qu'il oublie de manger ou de dormir quand il est plongé dans un projet important ; exactement comme James et Spock. Puis les deux semblent agir de manière assez protectrice envers lui, ce qui est normal, mais pour eux, c'est plus que nous tous, exactement comme des parents. Ne négligeons pas non plus son intelligence. James est une des personnes les plus intelligentes sur ce navire ; il a réussis à finir le cursus des 4 années nécessaire pour le track de commandement en seulement 3 ans, sans entraînement préalable, et a réussis à fini au moins parmi les 3 ou 4 premiers de sa classe, en plus d'avoir pris des cours bonus en soin de base, en ingénierie et des cours de xenolinguistique. Et n'oubliez pas que Jim a déjà vaincu Spock aux jeux d'échecs._ ”

Elle reprend son souffle et une autre gorgée de son doux breuvage avant de continuer avec une voix plus douce. Pratiquement intime.

“– _De plus, l'intelligence de Pavel n'est pas vraiment une surprise; il a du sang Vulcain dans les veines._ ” elle prends une autre gorgée, “ _Sa mère biologique est moitié vulcaine, comme Spock, même s'il considère Natalia comme sa seule véritable mère. Il en avait parlé une fois quand il avait bu, avec Scotty, Moi et Janice._ ”

Kirk était aussi choqué que les autres, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, du moins, pas seulement. Pavel avait bu, alors qu'il avait fêté ses 18 ans il y a peu. Il était encore jeune pour voir, surtout avec Scotty, à coup sûr, il lui aurait donné cette boisson verte étrange qui l'avait fait rouler sous la table après seulement deux verres. Il devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les deux, Spock pourrait l'aider, il avait tendance à savoir comment l'aider lors des communications et...

À ce moment, le capitaine eu, une divination, et il comprit ce que voulaient dire le groupe il y a quelques minutes. Il agissait exactement comme un parent envers Pavel, et Spock, à sa manière, également. Ils étaient les parents de Pavel.

Oh purée.

La réalisation était telle un coup de girofle qui l'assomme, au point où il eu mal au crâne, et qu'il se sentait tomber dans les pommes. Et il était tombé dans un sommeil profond. 

_**+3) Plus Trois - Pavel**_ ;

3 h du matin sonnaient, et ceux programmés pour travailler au moment de la team a étaient déjà endormis.

Tous ? Non. Bien entendu. Pavel Chekov était assis en face de la baie vitrée d'une des salles scientifiques inoccupés au 3e étage. Il regardait l'espace défiler sous ses yeux, encore un peu rouge, à force d'avoir pleuré. La vue de l'espace avait réussi à le calmer, comme il le fait à chaque fois. C'est peut-être parce qu'il considérait cet étendue encore inconnue de sa personne comme étant un des endroits que son coeur voyait comme sa maison, comme son petit refuge. Comme cet endroit ; cette pièce était vide 85 % du temps, normalement et personne ne l'utilisait en pleine nuit, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour être seul et pouvoir se défouler – pleurer, rire ou même se plaindre de tel ou tel personne, – sans que l'on vienne le déranger ou qu'on le regarde étrangement. Il était le plus jeune de cet équipage, il avait 18 ans et demi, et était membre de l'équipage de l'Enterprise sous le commandement du capitaine Kirk et de son lieutenant Spock depuis presque un an et demi, pourtant, il se devait de se montrer fort. Mais a son grand malheur il ne l'est pas souvent, même s'il voudrais pouvoir l'etre. Comme le capitaine et le commander Spock.

Pavel était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas que les portes avaient été ouvertes pour laisser entrer deux personnes ; Kirk et Spock. Les deux se regardent un instant et Kirk offre un léger sourire au Vulcain. Le blond se rapproche légèrement du plus jeune, sans trop être proche ou le toucher.

“– _Pavel, ça va ?_ ” Il sursaute quand le navigateur sursaute de peur. “ _Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Mais tu vas bien ?_ ”  
“– _Euh, capitaine, je vais bien, oui. Parfaitement bien même._ ” Il lui offre un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et sincère, mais le regard qu'il reçut lui explique clairement qu'on ne le croyait pas. Il soupire légèrement. “ _Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures, ne vous en faites pas. Capitaine je-_ ”  
“– _C'est Jim, Pavel._ ” Il ne peut s'empêcher de le couper pour le corriger.

Jim secoue la tête en prenant place à côté de lui, avec une légère grimace. Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas se jeter ainsi, fesses les premiers, sur la surface dure du vaisseau. Les deux personnes le regardent et il voyait que Pavel avait envie de rire et il reconnaissait cette lueur dans le regard de Spock, et il savait que si son sourcil était arqué de cette manière, il devait se moquer de lui et se faire un peu de soucis et se demande quel était la logique de son acte. Il sentait une vague d'amusement émaner du lien entre lui et Spock, et il lui répond par un simple sentiment de taquinerie. Ils n'avaient pas encore totalement ouvert leur lien, voulant attendre un peu pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre avant de pouvoir se balader librement dans l'esprit de l'autre tout le temps, sans savoir comment est cet esprit, exactement.

Il leur offre un petit sourire, en se frottant le bas du dos, pour enlever la douleur superficielle. Il regarde ensuite le plus jeune et se gratte l’arrière du crâne.

“– _Bon, je voudrais te dire quelque chose._ ” Jim le regarde droit dans les yeux. “ _Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu vent d'une petite découverte te concernant. Plutôt sur… ta mère. Je parle de ta mère biologique._ ”

Les couleurs du visage du jeune Russe disparaissent rapidement et il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais Spock met sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune trois quarts humains le regarde avec inquiétude.

“– _Il est inutile de t'en faire ; Jim et moi comprenons la situation,_ ” il regarde le capitaine puis le navigateur, “ _et nous sommes également au courant pour la disparition de ta mère. Je partage ton chagrin. Je voudrais également savoir si tu as déjà médité ou es-tu déjà entré dans ton esprit, ou ta zone spirituelle._ ”

Face au regard du jeune navigateur, Spock comprend que non. Il se décide alors à lui donner une petite leçon, histoire de l'aider. Et ai passer plus de temps avec lui était en bonus ? Cela était excellent.

“– _Je te propose de t'aider à entrer dans ton esprit maintenant,_ ” Spock dit “ _puis je t'apprendrais à le faire tout seul. Comme je supervise Jim, déjà, je pourrais faire de même avec toi. Cela serait plus logique de vous combiner._ ”

Pavel avait été assez sceptique, mais le sourire du capi- de Jim et la sincérité dans le regard de Spock le firent accepter l'offre.

Pour plus de confort, ils avaient quitté le laboratoire pour aller dans la chambre de Spock, qui avait une belle vue sur l'espace et avaient emménagé un coin plus grand pour les accueillir tous les trois, en utilisant des couvertures douces, sous la demande des deux humains – presque totalement humains. Puis ils avaient commencé la méditation, en laissant Spock user de la fusion mentale vulcaine sur eux, pour les aider. Ils se retrouvent ensuite tous les trois sur un petit chemin étrange, comme si plusieurs personnes l'avaient conçu ensemble, sans prendre en compte l'envie des autres, mais cela donnait un charme certain à l'endroit. les trois aimaient cet endroit.

“– _Nous sommes dans nos esprits, qui ont fusionné._ ” Explique Spock en regardant des portes blindées. “ _Par contre, l'esprit de Pavel semble ne pas être vraiment enclin à s'ouvrir pour nous ressentir ou se faire sentir de nous. Ne t'en fais pas, il faut sûrement un peu de temps avant que la confiance puisse te laisser faire cela. Ne te presse pas, par contre, laisse ton esprit aller a son rythme, sinon il va se butter._ ”

Il lui offre un sourire ; dans son esprit, il laissait libre court à ses sentiments. Ils se mettent à marcher sur le chemin. Puis trouvent une porte de maison marron abîmée et moche, Jim eu un petit frissons, que tous ressentent, et Spock vient mettre sa main sur son dos. La porte représentait sa relation avec sa mère, ce qui ne donnait pas un bon exemple sur leur relation, et la porte à côté, en métal forgé, et fermé à double tour était sa relation avec le frère qui l'avait abandonné. Ils continuent de marcher puis tombent sur une autre porte, la porte représentant les parents de Spock et la chef du clan. Il explique quelle porte appartient à qui et Pavel et Jim semblent fascinés par son lien avec sa mère; elle était peut-être morte mais le lien était magnifique et il semblait ai vivant. Ils tombent ensuite sur un lien totalement détruit. C'était un lien de Pavel, qui semble en panique de la destruction du lien.

“– _Non. Non, tout ira bien._ ” Le rassure Jim, même si Spock savait qu'il était inquiet lui aussi.  
“– _Affirmatif, ceci est ton lien avec ta mère biologique, qui vient de se détruire. Les liens peuvent être détruits si votre esprit trouve un lien similaires, mais bien plus fort et bien plus vrai. Parfois, un lien se forme sans se briser, si besoin._ ” Spock le regarde ensuite il pointe un lien, des siens, totalement détruit et réduit en poussière “ _Regarde ici, c'était mon lien avec T'pring, j'expliquerais plus tard ce qu'est le lien et qui elle était. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer pour il est détruit et pourquoi le tien est aussi détruit._ ”

Il les emmènent vers les deux liens mis dans une zone un peu à l'écart, en intimité, comme pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. Comme si l'esprit de Spock ne voulait pas partager ces liens pour raisons purement égoïstes.

Le premier était celui de T'hy'la, avec Jim. Ce que le concerné comprends en voyant une jeune version de lui de 11/12 ans qui semblait tellement heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, jouer avec un Spock plus vieux, tout aussi stoïque, mais dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux. Le lien était magnifique et Pavel, bien que normalement n'aimant pas interrompre des moments intimes entre couples – cela se voit aussi bien qu'on pouvait remarquer les origines de Scotty, – mais pas cette foi, cette fois, il était heureux de voir ces deux-là ensemble et heureux.

Le deuxième lien était plus, familiale, et Pavel était un peu jaloux, avant de voir Spock et Kirk assis dans les champs, ils étaient plus vieux que les deux autres, il allait leur demander ce que représentait ce lien quand un enfant vient courir vers eux avec un grand sourire. Chekov eu un choc, car le petit garçon était lui ! Il était l'enfant qui donnait le lien familiale au capitaine et à Mr. Spock.

“– _C'est pour cette raison que nos liens ont été détruits. Parce que nous avons trouvé notre nouvelle famille._ ” Il le regarde puis lui offre un petit sourire. “ _Ce lien ne va pas remplacer celui que tu as avec tes parents, mais sache que tu es important pour nous deux._ ”

Et en voyant Jim, du lien, atrapper le petit Pavel et rigoler avec lui avec un Spock souriant à côté, avec sa main sur l'épaule de son Jim, avant de venir embrasser les cheveux du petit Pavel, l'esprit du véritable Pavel s'ouvre en un coup et il le ressentait au fond de lui, de son âme et de son cœur.

Il se sentait bien et protégé avec les liens de parenté et enfant avec Jim Kirk et Spock, mais aussi dans la vraie vie, le Vulcain, Jim et Pavel dormaient dans leur position de méditation. Spock avait son dos adossé contre mur avec l'oreiller derrière, avec Jim qui avait la moitié de son dos contre le torse du Vulcain et l'autre contre le mur également et Pavel avait son dos contre les torses de ses nouveaux parents et il avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule du Vulcain, alors qu'une de ses mains avait pris celle de Jim et la serre fortement pour ressentir sa chaleur contre sa peau. Il se sentait à la maison, en sécurité, sans aucun problème pour venir le déranger, car ses parents sont là pour le protéger et être à ses côtés, et il le sait. Jim et Spock seront toujours là pour l'aider en cas de problème, pour le protéger et pour l'aimer. Ils étaient les meilleurs parents qu'une personne pouvait rêver d'avoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ merci d'être arrivée jusqu'en bas ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, en tout cas j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.  
> Donc je dois expliquer quelques petites choses ;  
> Les parties ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous donne la Time Line ;
> 
> \- 1 ; Ceci se passes deux mois après le commencement de leur mission de 5 ans/fin de Star Trek (2009).  
> \- 2 ; l'événement se passes 3 mois après ‘1’.  
> \- +1 ; Durant la même semaine que Trois. Spock aura besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'il à découvert.  
> \- 3 ; Pas de date précise  
> \- +2 ; 2 semaines après trois. Durant ces deux semaines, Kirk est à l'infirmerie à cause de l'attaque avant trois. Chekov est resté à l'infirmerie une nuit et Spock est dans sa chambre pour un repos forcé de 3 jours (la menace de Bones dans 2 !). Jim n'as pas pu bénéficier du traitement de rapide car il y est allergique, aussi surprenant que cela le soit (ironie, quand tu nous tiens).  
> PS : Christine sait qu'il était réveillé, c'est pour cela qu'elle à laissé le groupe parler et qu'elle à donne tous les détails; elle voulait que cet imbécile ouvre les yeux, qu'il devait aller voir Spock pour le confronter enfin. Oui, elle lui à injecté un somnifère qui ne lui donne aucun effet allergène.  
> PPS : Non, Pavel n'as pas eu aucun match d'échecs avec Spock, mais il à eu certains avec Jim et il a gagné plein de manches. Bien que les deux préfèrent jouer au WeiQi/jeu de Go ensemble. Jim est celui qui a appris à jouer à Pavel.  
> \- 4 : Deux mois après +1. Jim a confronté Spock et ont décider d'approfondir leur lien. Ils sortent enfin ensemble, mais ils sont encore au débuts.  
> \- 5 : Cet événement est juste après 4. Un ou deux jours après, sans plus. Cupcake allait, effectivement demander à Kirk si lui et Spock sortaient ensemble, histoire de voir s'il devait donner les 80 crédits à Nyota ou non.  
> \- +3 : Sa date est libre. Ce qui se passes est que Pavel a perdu sa mère, Natalia, qui est morte. Son sang vulcain avait fait qu'il reconnaisse Natalia comme étant sa mère, la perdre était un choc pour lui, mais son esprit à trouvé un moyen pour créer d'autres liens familiaux. Son père était mort depuis longtemps déjà.  
> ____
> 
> Bon, quand Spock a vu son lien avec Pavel, il a vu quelques fleurs, que j'ai choisi selon la signification des fleurs. Que je vais vous donner !  
> Orchidée : Les orchidées sont des fleurs de valeur, donc la personne qui va les recevoir doit être un être cher. Elle est symbole d'amour, de luxe et de volupté.  
> Blanche ; Les orchidées blanches représentent la déférence et l’humilité, l’innocence et la pureté, l’élégance et la beauté.  
> Bleu ; Les orchidées existent dans toutes les couleurs sauf le bleu pur, mais il y a des orchidées avec des nuances de bleu. Ces orchidées représentent la rareté.  
> Ancolie : L’ancolie est le symbole de l’amour tristesse, ou du trouble émotionnel d'une personne qui cherche du réconfort de la part d'une autre.  
> Absinthe : L'absinthe vient du grec "sans douceur", elle en tire bien son parti car c'est la plante la plus amère connue en Europe. Le langage des fleurs l'utilise pour exprimer les souffrances du coeur et l'amertume causées par un sentiment d'abandon. L'absinthe sera utilisée pour exprimer la douleur causée par l'absence de l'être aimé.  
> Violette : Dans le langage des fleur, la violette exprime avec la plus grande simplicité: "je pense à vous". La violette exprime la pudeur, l'innocence et la modestie.  
> Primevère : Les primevères annoncent la fin de l'hiver et l'arrivée du printemps et de ses beaux jours. Dans le langage des fleurs, la primevère symbolise souvent un amour naissant, spontané et rempli d'une énergie juvénile.  
> Blanche : Un amour idéalisé et pur.  
> Bleu : L'amour portée fait émaner de la tendresse et pureté.  
> Fressia : Les freesia composent souvent les bouquets des demoiselles d'honneur, lors d'un mariage. Dans le langage des fleurs, le freesia exprime la pureté, la grâce, c'est la fleur de l'élégance discrète et de l'amour sincère  
> Rouge : Il exprime la profondeur et de confiance sentimentale  
> Myosotis : Elle signifie un amour profond et sincère. Ce geste traduit également sa volonté que l'autre ne l'oublie jamais et lui reste fidèle, quels que soient le temps et la distance qui les séparent. D'une manière générale, elle évoque aussi le souvenir, c'est pour cette raison que cette fleur est devenue l'emblème de différents groupes et causes en relation avec le refus de l'oubli.
> 
> Aussi, dans le jardin du lien avec Pavel, l'absinthe se fait étouffer par la violette, la primevère et la fressia avec quelques myosotis, d'après la signification des fleurs, cela peut avoir plusieurs significations, chacun à la sienne. Quel est la votre ?  
> Aussi, quels sont les fleurs que vous pensez trouver dans le lien entre Spock et Kirk ?


End file.
